I Rawr You
by LousieL-uh-vsYouB-uh-oy
Summary: Dom & Letty. My take on them. And It starts from Dom getting out of jail. Letty rawrs loves  him but does he love her? Will he realize his feelings before it's too late and she moves on?M for my reason. Thanks for reading.
1. Suga, Suga how you get so fly?

Letty P.O.V.

_"You got me lifted feeling so gifted, Suga how you get so fly?-"_I groaned and answered the phone. It was Mia, of course, I wasn't over there for breakfast early enough today and she'd probably get mad at me. I sighed. Okay, well I'm Leticia Ortiz, and I met the Torettos when I moved into the neighborhood a few years ago. A lot has changed since then though, my parents died, my sister got into drug, my brother went off to war, Mr. Toretto died and Dominic Toretto? the guy who I fell in love with at a way too early age? He's in prison. He assaulted the guy who bumped into his dad's car and he went a little to far. But anyway, Mia Toretto is my bestfriend and Vince, Leon and jesse? They're like family. Well, they all are. I've dropped out of school, because I need to focus on my life now, instead of a future. Mia? She's going to go after her future, of course. She's like the all A student who kinda likes school and wants a brighter future. Me? I'm just going to do with what I can. I don't have anymore of a future. I got hell from both Dom and Mia when they found out, Dom over the phone of course. The guys had already finished school before Mr. Toretto died. They were about as upset as Mia and Dom, too, they just didn't yell at me. I sat up, expecting Mia's voice, yelling.

_"Hey, Letty."_Dom's voice came over the phone. I froze.

_"How are you on Mia's phone?"_I managed, he chuckled.

_"I got out early for good behavior. Thought you'd be with the rest of them."_He said, and I could almost hear the smirk.

_"Yeah, I slept late, I do most Saturdays, that's why I figured Mia called to yell at me."_I said, he chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile.

_"Yeah, she let me borrow the phone because I told her I'd handle yelling at you."_He said and I laughed.

_"Nice one."_I replied.

_"Need a ride?"_He asked, I rolled my eyes, glad he couldn't see it. _"Don't roll your eyes."_He said, jokingly.

_"Psh! But, no. I can walk. I'll be over there in about and hour an a half. Thanks."_I said, I could tell he was smiling.

_"Okay, Let. I'll tell Mia. So she doesn't yell when you do get here."_He said and I scoffed. We hung up and I took a shower. I picked up dirty clothes scattered around my room and put them in the hamper as i got dressed in some camo capris and a white tank top. I put on some sunglasses and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I got on my boots and grabbed my money, phone and my ipod.

I cleaned up the downstairs and put the dirty clothes in the basket, I'd do those later tonight. I opened the door and locked it, when suddenly I hear a honk. Not like Mia's car, nor Vince, Jesse, or Leon's cars. I turned around to see Dom and his red mazda. I shook my head an rolled my eyes. I walked over to the car and got in, the window was already rolled down, I mean L.A. is a pretty hot place.

_"I told you I was going to walk, Dom."_I said, he rolled his eyes and smirked.

_"Yeah, but I don't listen well. Plus, you know you missed me."_He said, I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled.

_"Whatever floats your boat."_I said, jokingly. Oh, me and Dom? How we get along so well? Easy, were pretty good friends, too.

_"Wanna stop at the store real quick? We need some Coronas we're almost out."_He made a mock serious face, I rolled my eyes jokingly.

_"Oh My God. That is so ilegal."_I joked and he chuckled. He went inside and bought the Coronas while I changed around the CDs in his player. I chuckled to myself when I saw him coming. I'd put my CD in, he put the Corona in the back and I smiled innocently.

_"What'd you do, Let?"_He asked skeptically.

_"Nothing!"_I said, and he eyed me suspiciously. He started the car, and as he was backing out I turned it up.

_"1,2,3 (scream)STOP  
4,5,6 (scream)STARE  
7,8,9,10 (scream) WTF YOU LOOKIN AT,WTF YOU LOOKIN AT"_

_"What the hell?"_Dom looked at me and I smiled.

_"I wanted to listen to it."_I said, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

_"Whatever, Let."_He replied after a minute. We made it to the Torettos and Dom grabbed the Coronas, while I walked inside, keeping the door open to help him. After he got inside I closed it and I went into the kitchen. Mia had left a note on the fridge.

_Letty & Dom...  
The guys and me are gonna be at the shop already, but breakfast is on the table. and Letty you got the day off, the guys said. Dom's celebration party is gonna be at the new club in town, down by where the races are usually. We're just gonna go there tonight.  
Mia - (: P.S. I'm not mad, Letty._

I chuckled and heard Dom chuckling behind me. I turned around and I didn't expect him to be so close. I looked back at him and he smiled down at me. Before I knew what was happening, we were both leaning in and Dom kissed me...

**Thank's for reading. Review and that'd be great. this is my first story. i love dom and letty. and so thanks for reading, review and if you wanna know? that song is dot dot curve(: I rawr them...lol**


	2. Tramp

Letty P.O.V.

_"You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling, And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling, You got me lifted feeling so gifted, Sugar how you get so fly? Suga su-"_I pulled away from Dom and answered it.

_"Hey, it's Johnny Tran, see I heard-"_This dude was annoying. He's one of those guys who thinks he's badass but really he's not.

_"How the hell did you get this number?"_My eyes narrowed with my tone, Dom frowned and had a _'who is it?'_ face.

_"I have my ways. But I'm going to need you to tell me if Dominic Toretto is out of prison, doll?"_He purred and I gagged.

_"One, I ain't your 'doll' and two, that ain't your business."_I hung up and Dom stood, arms crossed, his face dead serious.

_"Who was that?"_He asked, I rolled my eyes.

_"Johnny fucking Tran. God, he's so fucking annoying and... Tran-ish."_I said, grabbing a Corona and he shook his head, chuckling.

_"Only you would make up words like Tran-ish for Johnny, Let."_He said between chuckles, I smiled.

_"And? Anyway on a different topic than Tran, why do you hate Dot Dot Curve so much?"_I asked, he rolled his eyes.

_"Why do _you_ like Dot Dot Curve so much?"_He replied, I smiled.

_"Well-"_I began, he stopped me.

_"You know what I meant, but really, I don't get how you can listen to them when all they do is scream about crap."_He said.

_"Nuh uh, if you listened to them better you'd hear better!"_I said, he rolled his eyes.

_"How can I hear anything over the screaming?"_He said.

_"Whatever!"_I said and he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled down at me, I smiled back. He leant down, but I slipped out of his grasp and sat down at the table. He sat down across from me, a smirk in place. we ate breakfast talking about random stuff. I changed my ringtone after a while and Dom stood up, putting his plate in the sink.

_"Well, see you later, Let."_He said, I gave a small smile and waved as he walked out the door.

I cleaned off the table and threw the leftovers awy and cleaned the dishes. After a while I got bored of watching t.v. and having no one to talk to at all. I walked to the shop, a couple of blocks away and Mia was flirting with a new customer. He had sandy blonde hair and looked like one of those typical douches, but I didn't say anything. I walked behind the counter and noticed Dom in the backroom with a blonde tramp, he gave her a smirk and she did that thing they do in those ridiculous movies, wher they put their arm on the guys upper arm to seem cute. It made me sick. I rolled my eyes at myself. I should've known, I mean, he _is_ Dominic Toretto and I should have known not to be stupid. I mean, I have known him for a while, it should've been obvious. Mia noticed me standing there after a minute and tunred to me in question.

_"I got bored, I mean, nobody was there and the t.v. gets old when your alone."_I said, she nodded.

_"Well, this is Brian. I've got a date with him tomorrow."_She said, introducing me to the douche. He gave a small smile and held out his hand. I shook his hand hesitantly. Maybe he's not a douche.

_"Hey, I've got a friend that might like you. He's a pretty cool guy."_He spoke up, I shrugged, thinking about it. I mean, this guy was kinda nice, and his friend would probably be kinda nice, and it's not like Dom cares and either way it's not his choice, it's mine.

_"That's cool."_I said, he smiled.

_"Yeah, here's his number. He'll give you a call."_He handed me a piece of paper with a number on it. As he went back to talking to Mia, I sat down with one of the magazines we kept around. It was an old issue, but it passed some time. I kept pretending to read the magazine, but really I just looked between it and the backroom. I couldn't help the jealousy that I felt. I ignored it, and thought about what Brian's friend could be like. Maybe tall? Brown hair?Black Hair? Maybe Brown eyes and hair? Black hair and green eyes? I don't know. I really can't wait to meet him. Maybe he could get my mind off of Dom. Brian left after a while of him and Mia talking, and mia looked back at me.

_"So what was last years color today?"_She joked, I smiled.

_"Oh, you know the usual, a light tan beige color, but it's kind of in competetion with peach and a really light salmon color. I think it should be the peach."_I joked back.

_"But I thought that was this years color, peach?"_She feigned shock.

_"Oh, yes, they're deciding on wether it should stay peach or change to a bright hot pink."_I mocked. This was the usual routine, joke about colors andthe magazine since we only had a few. _"Oh, wait! 'People' says the color of last year is...salmon!"_I said, and did a fake gasp as I reread the sentence from our issue of people magazine and Mia laughed.

_"Um, excuse me, can I get some service?"_The blonde tramp from the backroom had came out here and now that I heard her voice, I cringed. it was so unoriginal and sounded so fake. I ust rolled my eyes as the tramp acted like she was special or somethin, but Mia went over anyway.

_"Wow, you know she's so fucking annoying."_Dom's voice spoke up from the side of the counter and I nodded.

_"Yeah, 'Excuse Me,'."_I mocked and he chuckled.

_"So, why are you here, thought you were off?"_He said, I shrugged.

_"I got bored."_I said, he nodded, coming around the counter. He sat down in the chair Mia was just in and took the magazine from me, while he did this I looked over to see the blonde tramp giving me a dirty look, I rolled my eyes. Some chicks are so dumb...

**Yeah, I know it's been a little bit. But I was busy. But yeah, omg, you should go to DashieXP on youtube and find the Friday parody, it's funny(: I love it, thought i'd share it with all of you. But yeah, please Review(: And thanks for reading either way(: Lots of appreciation to the people who have reviewed and who will review and people who just read this(: So again, thanks for reading(:**


End file.
